Betrayal From Above
by wendigo3
Summary: After the Elders have a vision of Paige commiting mass murder, they bind her powers and send her to another plane. Can her sisters fix things?
1. Prologue

Betrayal from Above  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Wendigo3  
  
Paige screamed as the knife pierced into her stomach. The woman pushed the knife in and then ran towards the Book of Shadows. She put her hands on the book and picked it up and then ran down the stairs. Paige's eyes rolled into her head and she was unconscious as blood rushed out of her abdomen. The woman held the book and ran outside the house. The book flew from her hands and was thrown back into the house by a powerful invisible force. The woman cursed as a car pulled up. She leaped into the bushes and then climbed her way to a small hole in the bushes where she could hide without being seen.   
  
Leo orbed in quickly and looked directly at Paige. He rolled his eyes and quickly fell to his knees. He pulled the knife out and sat it on the floor and then activated his power. The white light circled around Paige's body and the healing began instantly. Piper and Phoebe ran into the attic. "PAIGE!" "She's okay, I'm healing her now. Someone stabbed her." Paige began to breathe and she coughed as any sign of injury vanished. "Who did this to her?" "I figured you knew," Leo said. "Paige called and she was talking to us. Then the line went dead, so we came as fast as we could." Paige sat up and took a deep breath as she finished coughing. "It was a woman. She took the book of shadows." "We saw it downstairs. It must have kept her from taking it, which means that she wasn't a witch." "Yeah, well she was able to touch it, so she isn't a demon." Piper sighed, "She stabbed you. Your attacker was human." Paige stood up carefully and held out her arms. The book of shadows appeared in blue orbs after Paige called for it. She carried the heavy object to the stand and then began to hold her hands over the book. "I don't know what to look for." Phoebe and Piper walked closer to Paige. "Uh...ask the book." Paige smiled and then she focused. "Spirits above who move without sound, show me please now what needs to be found." The cover of the book flipped open and the pages flew fast. Finally, the pages stopped on a page. "It's a spell to summon a person." Piper read over the page quickly, "It's to summon the attacker here and there's also a spell to trap her. I've never seen these here before." "Is Evil changing the book again," Phoebe demanded. Leo shook his head, "For the book to change, you would have to be evil first. It is impossible to turn the book evil and then have it change you, it's an extension of you, not the other way around." Paige looked at Piper, "I don't know if we should cast the spell. It's obvious that this woman knows that somehow the book stayed in the house, but she doesn't necessarily know that I'm a witch."   
  
The sisters sat in the kitchen and Leo stood near Piper. "We have to summon this girl, before she gets the chance to harm us again." Leo looked up quickly, "The elders are calling." Phoebe and Piper looked at Leo while Paige's eyes glazed over with a strange whiteness. "What are they saying?" "They're warning me. Something about Paige." The three of them looked at Paige and noticed her eyes. Paige stood perfectly still and didn't make a sound. "What's happening," Piper said. "I don't know. It's like she's fighting for control." Phoebe quickly stood up and glanced at Leo. "Go ask them what's happening!" Leo looked at Piper; "Will you two be okay with her?" Piper nodded and Leo orbed out quickly. Paige stayed standing with the glaze over her eyes as Phoebe and Piper looked at her with worry. "I don't understand, what's happening to her Piper?" Piper raised her shoulders, "I'm not sure." Paige screamed suddenly and fell the floor. Her eyes returned to normal and she began to cry. "Paige, what's wrong?" Piper and Phoebe walked foreword and helped Paige stand up. A million emotions flew through them before Paige spoke. "They did something to me." "Who did something?" Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe as if she had been stabbed again. "The Elders, they did something to me!"  
  
An hour later, Paige had finally fallen asleep in her bed. Piper and Phoebe stood outside of her room without saying a word. Leo still hadn't returned and Paige wasn't able to explain what had happened. Finally, blue lights circled near them and Leo deorbed. He walked foreword and Piper and Phoebe were instantly worried by the look in his eyes. "Leo?" Leo sighed. "There isn't any way to make this easy. The elders sensed a powerful convergence of magic within Paige. The elders had a powerful vision and they saw Paige kill a lot of people. It was as if some demonic force used Paige's powers to magnify itself and take control of her." "Are you saying that Paige is possessed?" Leo shook his head, "No, she isn't possessed. In their vision, she killed the people willingly." Phoebe sighed, "Paige would never kill anyone except for a demon or a warlock, you know that!" Piper grew agitated, "Paige said that the elders did something to her." Leo nodded and looked directly into Piper's eyes. "They bound her powers Piper, permanently. As of this moment, the Charmed Ones no longer exist." 


	2. She's Back

Phoebe looked horrified. "What do you mean Leo? How can they do that?" "They fear that if they let Paige keep her powers, she'll turn evil and kill people that are supposed to do great good. By taking away Paige's powers, they believe that they are creating a solution to a problem!" Piper grew angry. "That's bullshit Leo! If they take away her powers then she can't protect herself from the demons and warlocks that know that she was one of the Charmed Ones. Now we're all going to be vulnerable."   
  
Leo looked to the floor. "I tried to reason with them, they wouldn't listen." Phoebe put a hand to her forehead and she attempted to massage her migraine away. "In order to protect Paige, they are going to send her to a place where evil won't be able to locate her." Phoebe and Piper looked at Leo as if he were crazy. "Don't look at me as if I'm the bad guy, I think they are being stupid too!" "Then do something!" "Don't you understand, I can't do anything! I'm just your white lighter. The Elders have been watching you three all along and they realize that this is going to piss the two of you off, but they don't have another solution. They're working on a way to protect the two of you but in the meantime, Paige is going to be moved."   
  
Phoebe looked at Leo, "Like hell she'll be moved!" Phoebe walked into Paige's room and Piper and Leo followed her. The three of them looked at the bed and found that Paige was gone. "They already took her?" Leo looked away from Piper and Phoebe's eyes, but she nodded. "She's gone." Piper looked at Leo. "Here's what you're going to do Leo. You're going to shut up and do exactly as I say. They have fifteen minutes to bring Paige back and restore her powers or I'm going to use a spell to travel to the underworld, and I'm going to assist the demons in any way possible until we get Paige back." Leo looked up and seemed to listen. "Leo, what are they saying?!"   
  
Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe; "They've reached a decision about how to protect you. They're sending a replacement for Paige." Phoebe looked at Leo. "Are you a complete idiot? We don't want a replacement, we want our sister!" "That's who they're sending." A loud noise pulled their attention to the attic. The three of them ran up the stairs and looked at the dark-haired woman who stood up there. Piper walked foreword as tears fell from her eyes. "Prue?" The woman turned around and looked confused. "Piper, Phoebe? What am I doing here?" Phoebe and Piper ran to Prue and hugged her. The three of them cried and hugged for a long period and then the three of them separated. Piper turned to Leo.   
  
"They can't think that by sending us Prue, that taking away Paige is justified." Leo raised his shoulders. "I don't know what they're thinking Piper. But they want to speak to me." Leo orbed out quickly before they could protest. Prue looked at Piper. "What are you talking about? Where's Paige?" "The elders bound her powers and took her from us because they had a vision that she would kill a bunch of people. They sent you back to make sure that we fight evil." "That's crap. We aren't going to do anything for them until we get our sister back!" Phoebe smiled at Prue, "We?" Prue nodded, "Of course Phoebe. The four of us are family. We aren't going to give up on Paige." Piper sighed. "Uhh, do you have your powers?" "I don't know, why?"   
  
"Because we have a visitor." Phoebe and Prue turned to where Piper was looking and saw the seer standing there. "Hello. I trust that your reunion has been enjoyable?" Prue threw up her hand and the seer was thrown into the wall. "How do we vanquish her," Prue asked. "She's too powerful for a spell or a potion. The last time she was vanquished by her own power." "Wrong, I wasn't vanquished. I became trapped in another dimension!" Prue threw her hand up and a sharp spear flew towards the seer. The seer threw her hand and the spear melted from existence.   
  
"You will see that I've become much more powerful than you can imagine. You're looking at the new source." Piper threw up her hand to freeze the seer and nothing happened. She tried to blow her up and her power had no effect. "Paige, Penelope, Patricia, Malinda. Astrid, Helen, Laura, and Grace." The seer raised her hand and the three of them were knocked backwards. "I'm afraid I can't have you vanquishing me yet. I just came to find Paige. And now that I'm able to sense her, I know exactly where she is!" Fire circled around the new source and she vanished quickly. Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper with fear in her eyes. "We have to find a way to get to Paige!" 


End file.
